


Сила притяжения

by Achernar



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Сила притяжения

Работа в Отделе Общественных Связей напоминала скверно замаскированный под приличную организацию дурдом. С тем единственным различием, что в дурдоме кормили на халяву,  
И идиоты были каждый день одни и те же.  
В Отделе Общественных Связей идиоты были каждый день разные – и один дурней другого. Кроган, за каким-то хреном купивший ханарский имплант ночного видения и светившийся в качестве побочного эффекта всеми оттенками розового. Истеричный саларианец с замкнувшим от пиратской версии переводчиком, с которым сперва Хесеш самолично, а потом и большая часть отдела очень долго изъяснялась жестами – разумеется, это было в тот день, когда на смене не оказалось ни одного саларианца. Банши и налётчик… то есть, конечно же, азари и турианец – бош’тетская политкорректность! – собирающиеся подавать друг на друга в суд за то, что назвали друг друга банши и налётчиком…  
Но впрочем, всё это было мелочью, так сказать, придавало жизни бодрящий вкус лёгкого сумасшествия. Не мелочью был за какие-то грехи навешанный на него стажёр.  
Очень не мелочью.  
Трудно назвать мелочью трёхметровую тварь… то есть крогана. Тварь была внимательна, вежлива и невыносимо приставуча – единственным местом, где удавалось уединиться, был туалет. И то через пару недель тварь вежливо поинтересовалась, всё ли у него в порядке, и не нужно ли обратиться к врачу, раз необходимо так часто уединяться.  
Хесеш мысленно побился головой о стол и подавил желание ответить, что нужно. Будет. Скоро. К психиатру. С манией преследования.  
Тварь деликатно и подозрительно мастерски отслеживала все его перемещения – в кафетерии занимала соседний столик, синхронно посещала Отдел Гиперсвязи, используя соседний уником, и даже у входа в кабинет главного оказывалась каждый раз, как Хесеш оттуда выходил! И каждый раз под благовидным предлогом, тварь такая!  
Хесеш позвонил на Декууну вместо Альконы-3, переслал жалобу на некачественный имплант сетчатки в отдел бытовой техники и рявкнул на пару особенно безнадёжно тупых ворка, заслужив выговор и лишение премии.  
Тварь сочувственно пялилась из-за соседнего стола со скорбным видом. Хесеш бодро записывал батарианцев в реестр Тучанки и рассеянно хлебал лево-аминовый кофе, зарабатывая несварение и волокиту по изменению реестров.  
Кажется, в одном из реестров записка и обнаружилась. Архаично и со вкусом – на настоящей бумаге, явно стоившей немало кредитов. Хесеш даже забыл про очередную порцию лево-аминового кофе, к которому, кажется, уже начинал приспосабливаться, и развернул бумажку.  
В бумажке говорилось о возвышенном, чистом, но отнюдь не только платоническом чувстве к образцу ума, красоты, трудолюбия и ещё хреновой кучи разнообразных достоинств. То бишь, к нему.  
Хесеш надулся от предвкушения. Наверно, это та шикарная азари из кафетерия. Или нет – это человеческая девушка, приходившая на прошлой неделе с жалобой на… на что-то там, неважно. Или…  
Под довольно пространным, умеренно поэтичным и абсолютно однозначным приглашением на свидание красовалось неумеренно заколебавшее имя твари. Хесеш подавился кофе и совершенно неожиданно для себя возжелал, чтоб на Цитадели резко сломалась система гравитации, и можно было со спокойной совестью провалиться на пару уровней ниже примерно навсегда.  
Тварь влюблённо пялилась из-за соседнего стола и томно хлопала крошечными глазками.


End file.
